Kallikreins and kininogenases (kinin-generating enzymes) are a group of serine proteases with specific and limited proteolytic actions. They probably have a common molecular ancestry with the serine proteases since they share a similar molecular configuration at the catalytic site. Their presence in plasma, sperm, glandular tissues, kidney, exocrine secretions, bacteria, invertebrates, and vertebrates, indicates the diversity of their functions. The coexistence of nerve growth factor, epidermal growth factor, tonin and kallikrein in the same cells, suggests some relationship among these serine proteases. The kallikrein-kinin system has been implicated in many physiological and pathological processes such as inflamation, thrombosis, hypertension, renal diseases, Bartter's Syndrome, and in the mechanism of action of many drugs such as diuretics and converting enzyme inhibitors. Nevertheless, both the function, and interrelation of the kallikreinkinin system with the growth system and other enzymatic systems with the capacity to release vasoactive peptides, remain unknown. This is a request for funds to support a Gordon Research Conference on Kallikreins and Kinins and related proteases and vasoactive peptides. It is felt that this conference will serve to stimulate research and help to further advance the knowledge in these subjects.